


A New Couple on Baker Street

by LizzyPendragon



Series: Pendragon Diaries: Sherlock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, OC, Original work - Freeform, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPendragon/pseuds/LizzyPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Pendragon and Arthur return to London to check in on the Ministry of Magic. Soon, Liz meets a certain consulting detective and things get interesting for the Pendragon couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is only the middle of a compilation of many works. If you guys are confused, please read the brief introduction of the world of Lizzy on my page.
> 
> Be nice, I am struggling to get all of these works in order. I am really scatter brained and I am a college student.

It was once again, another beautiful night in London, excluding one thing: I couldn't find the FREAKING Ministry of Magic. They do a good job of hiding it every year, and since I have been away for almost five years, I was having a hard time finding one of the entrances in this beautiful city.

"Any wizards around?" Arthur asked.

"No," I scanned the streets for any sign of a strange human dressed in funny clothing. "Nothing."

But, I did pick up something else strange. A thought that I have succeeded in avoiding for the past years. The thought, I am so going to kill and skin your sorry hide.  
I scanned the area searching for the source of the thought. I finally met the eyes of the person who owned that morbid thought, Mitch.

He was standing in a crowd of people, smiling at me. A smile saying, I have at last, finally found you.

"A--Arthur, they found us," I gasped and clutched his arm.

"When I tell you to, run," he looked into my eyes and pulled me into an alleyway. We pressed our backs to the wall of the alley and searched for our guns. I found mine instantly, but Arthur was having some trouble.

"I told you to put it on your belt," I hissed and began searching in my pack for his toy.

"Oi! Liz-zard! I know you're here, little poppet. It's been a long time. Come out and play," a voice echoed down the alley.

I gasped and pulled Arthur into a crouching position on the ground,"Why don't you find me."

"Alright," laughed the man. "You know, this time, you are dead, my dear."

"I don't think so!" Arthur stood up and shot his gun I found down the alley. "RUN!"

He took off sprinting into the crowd of people, but I took a different rout. I went straight towards the source of the voice. Running, as fast as I could and pointing my gun in the general direction of the speaker. A shot fired and nearly missed me, I dodged it and kept running.

"Run, girl, run!" the speaker was in front of me and fired a shot that entered my shoulder. I screamed and fired at him, missing his head by an inch, and kept running. "Common!"

Another man joined the speaker and we ran through all of the alley ways of London. I engaged in a mad gun fight. I shot blindly behind me, while my pursuers shot with accuracy and precision, although I dodged every bullet they fired at me.

"NO! NO! NO!" I panted. "How did they find me?!"

I finally lost them while slipping into another alleyway. I stopped and looked around the alley, searching for somewhere to hide. Finally, I saw it. My safe haven. An open window a few stories up. I grasped my wound and pocketed my gun and started to climb. I heard the men turn into the alley while I slipped into the window. I pressed my back against the wall and held my breath, trying not to breathe. I peaked behind the corner and saw the Hunters enter the alley. I gasped and pressed my back back against the wall, closing my eyes and holding my breath.

"Where did she go?! Is she here?!" cried one Hunter.

"No, she isn't. We'll find her."

"Never mind her, find the boy."

They left and I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes. I was astonished with what I saw.


	2. The Names Holmes, Sherlock Holmes

A police officer, an inspector, with grey hair and a tall lanky man wearing a scarf and a trench coach were standing over me. I pointed my gun at them, declaring for them to stand back. The chief reached for his gun.

"No!" yelled the lanky man. "Don't shoot her. She is in a state of shock. She won't hurt us."

"Well, she is pointing a gun at my face, Sherlock!" shouted the chief.

"Relax," commanded the man named Sherlock. Then, he directed his attention to me. "It's ok. Put your gun down."

I released my finger from the trigger, but kept the gun up. I looked at them with a gaze of sheer terror on my face. Then, my arm felt as if a knife was stabbing it. I realized, THERE WAS A FREAKING BULLET IN MY ARM! I dropped my gun and clutched it. Blood oozed from it. I looked down next to me, a huge puddle of blood surrounded me. The chief ran up and threw the gun as far away from me as he possibly could.

"She's hurt. She needs a hospital, better yet, a mental one."

"NOOOO!" I screamed and scrambled for the window.

"Wait!" Sherlock shouted. "This is how everything is going to run down. She's staying here."

"What?" the grey-haired man and I said together.

"Yes. Lestrad, get me a medical kit and let her rest here for tonight. I'll see if I can get her to cooperate with the hospital tomorrow."

"Sherlock, you have no medical background!"

"It'll be a new experience."

The man, Lestrad, sighed and left the room, returning five minutes later with a medical kit.

"You better know what you are doing, Holmes. I want her for questioning tomorrow," he warned the lanky man and left.

"At least he cooperated with me today," sighed the man, Sherlock. "Let me see that wound."

I backed against the wall in defiance, clearly stating that I did not want to be treated.

"Fine, you'll just bleed out or get an infection if you don't let me get the bullet out."

"We'll see about that," I smirked. "And why would I let a strange man, one I have never even met, help me. You don't know who I am and, yet, you want to help me?"

"I can take a guess," he smiled.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You are about in your teens, a runaway or maybe something tragic happened to your parents, seeing how you have a crystal necklace around your neck. Maybe belonging to a parent. American, judging by your accent, but why did you come to Britain. Well, maybe because you have someone after you, someone that does not take a good liking to you. You owe them something, maybe the men, the ones that were chasing you a moment ago. Ahh, and you have some experience traveling alone. You have a pack and look barely injured, minus the bullet in your arm. You have been traveling for some time now. But, you aren't alone. A ring, a commitment ring, is on your finger. You have someone with you. One you wish to marry, your true love, your teenage mind would think. But he has left you, you lost him in London. But, where is the boy, where? He seems like someone who would never leave your side, someone so dedicated and passionate about you that he would do anything to save you. A young girl, injured, lost, and lonely."

"Clever," I said. "But half of what you said is wrong," He looked at me, astonished. "And I am way past my teenage years."

I gestured for him to come and treat my arm. He did so and started to clean my wound.

I winced and then looked at him, "May I have a go on guessing who you are?"

He looked at me, surprised. Like no one has ever asked him that before,"Go ahead."

I searched into every inch of his mind coming up with every little detail I could find about him.

"Your name is Sherlock Holmes. About 28 years old or at least in your early thirties. Detective. Private, wait, no. You like to refer to yourself as a consulting detective. You keep a low profile, yet you are exceptionally brilliant. You like to think as if you have no friends, but in reality, you have some people who care about you. Like your brother, whom you really hate. He works for the government. Addict by the looks of you, cigarettes, no doubt. You just stopped smoking about three months ago. You also just moved into this apartment two weeks ago, judging all these boxes, but need help paying the rent. You are looking for a roommate. Sadly, you think you don't have any friends, so you have been having trouble finding one...

"Do you want me to keep going or do you want me to stop?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You-- you can stop," he looked at me astonished. "How, how did you do that?"

"I pay close attention to detail," I smiled.

"And everything I said about you was wrong?" he asked.

"Well, almost everything," I told him as he finished stitching up my wound. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For helping me," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he helped me up and sat me on his couch. "So, who were those men?"

"They've been following me for years. They want me dead."

"Why?"

"Long story."

"I can help you if you tell me," he sat down next to me.

"I'll pass," I rolled my eyes. "I can handle myself."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me tonight," he rummaged around in a box for something. "But you'll be questioned tomorrow."

He threw a plain white tee shirt at me. I caught it with my good arm and looked at him.

"Why would I tell anyone. No one would understand."

"I bet they would," he handed me a blanket and pillow and headed for the doorway, then stopped and turned around. "Get some rest. You'll need it. But don't worry. No one will harm you."

He left me alone. I sighed. No use in trying to leave, because if I did, the London police force after me.

I changed into the shirt and cuddled up on the couch, trying not to worry about Arthur. I just thought that he was ok, hopefully. I snuggled up and fell asleep.


	3. The Ministry of Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that her husband is alright, Lizzy decides to take matters in her own hands and consult the ministry. Fortunately, certain muggles in Scotland Yard know a little something about wizarding laws.

I woke up the next morning. Sherlock was sitting across from me, sipping some tea. I jumped up in shock and glared at him.

"If you are trying to make a good first impression on someone," I hissed. "Don't wake them up like some sort of creeper! You scared the hell out of me."

"What? It's my flat. Plus, you are in the kitchen right now and I was making breakfast," he took another sip of tea.

I let out a heavy sigh and got up, wincing when I felt a pain in my arm, and found the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that after all that running, my makeup sweated off. I sighed again and washed my face. There was a knock on the door.

"Change of plans. You aren't being questioned today. But, you do need to follow me. There's an investigation at the hospital," Sherlock said. "Cab outside. You have five minutes."

"Wait!" I yelled, but he was already gone. I growled and searched in my pack for some clothes and pulled those on. I grabbed a hairbrush too and started to brush my hair.

I tried to find my down the flat, it took two minutes for me to find the front door, since I took a detour last night trying to get into the apartment.  
Sherlock was was right outside leaning on the cab, waiting for me. He opened the door for me to get in first. I got into the cab and crossed my arms and legs. Sherlock ducked in after me.

"So, why do I have to come along?" I asked.

"Because, I may need your help."

I shut up and didn't talk the rest of the ride until we got to the hospital. I got out and followed Sherlock to the second floor. Lestrad was there.

"Fancy meeting you again," he said sarcastically.

"Ha! Sure," I huffed.

"So were's the boy?" Sherlock asked.

In the room behind me. A couple nurses rushed out of the door, giving me enough time to see who was in the bed.

"ARTHUR!" I shouted and ran through the door. I kneeled by his side and inspected him.

"So you know him?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, he's my husband," I held his hand up to my face. "How did this happen?"

"I-- I don't know, we just found him unconscious in the street... Your husband?!" Lestrad asked astonished.

"Yes," I finally picked something up in his mind. Something that no normal muggle would know. "I need the ministry."

"What?" Lestrad said. "You can't talk to the minister about this."

"No, not that ministry. The Ministry of Magic."

"How do you know about that?"

"Wait. A Ministry of Magic? What?" Sherlock asked.

"Because...," I sighed. "Lestrad, you have to trust me. This is really important. I have had connections with the Ministry since I was nine."

"What if you are lying?" Lestrad asked.

"Then, the Ministry will have to deal with me," I smiled.

"Common, but Sherlock, stay put."

"Nah, I trust him. He can come," I smiled at Sherlock. I did not know much about this guy's social skills, but in a way, I was starting to like him.

"Alright," sighed Lestrad sarcastically.

"Do you have any floo powder, by chance?" I asked.

"Erm... no," Lestrad said. "But, I know another way to get into the Ministry."

"Floo powder?" Sherlock sounded rather confused.

Lestrad led me to the third floor, into a strange looking office. Saint Mungo's hospital entrance, no doubt. He stopped in front of a closet door.

"I can't go in, but if you are what you claim to be, you can get us in."

"What does that mean?" Sherlock questioned.

"You'll soon find out," I nudged him and walked up to the door.

There was a call button next to it. I looked at it and punched it.

"Hello. What is your name?" a woman asked through it.

"My name is Elizabeth Pendragon, dragoondus consul elder. I am here to talk to the Minister of Magic about something really important. So, would you please let me in. I have two muggles: Lestrad, from the London police force, and Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

"Yes, you may enter. Welcome back Elizabeth," the woman answered.


	4. A Job in the Muggle World?

I smiled and opened the door, leading into the entrance of the Ministry. It was bigger than I remembered it was. I stepped through and my muggle followers entered as well. Sherlock looked around in awe, almost used to what he was witnessing.

"Elizabeth!" a man running toward me, robes flowing behind him, rushed to greet me. It was Harry Potter. "Hey! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Harry!" we embraced in a friendly hug. He grasped my elbows and held me out in front of him.

"God, you haven't aged at all," he smiled.

"You saw me six months ago, Harry," I laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked.

"Erm... we've had some issues coming into London," I gestured to my arm in a sling.

"Oh," he nodded, concerned.

Sherlock and Lestrad were staring off into space totally confused with what we were talking about or who I was talking to. 

"Oh! Oh, Harry this is Lestrad and Sherlock Holmes; guys, this is Harry Potter, the boy who lived," I said, trying to fill in the tension and awkwardness.

"Hello," Lestrad shook Harry's hand, Sherlock just stared at him, examining him. I glared at him.

"Umm! Anyway," I looked at Harry, awkwardly,"Harry, weren't you going to lead me to the minister's office?"

"Right, right," he turned around and gestured for us to follow him to one of the cool elevators. 

"Oh, I remember the last time I was in one of those, I passed out because dementors were after us," I mumbled.

"Oh yea," Harry laughed.

"Dementor?" Sherlock repeated, confused.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"Somewhere," Harry sniffed.

"Ok. I miss them."

Apart from the awkward elevator chat, I couldn't help but try to contain my laughter while watching Sherlock and Lestrad keep their balance while the elevator moved. As you may know, the Ministry's elevators are not like any other elevators because they move back and forth, left and right, and up and down. 

"Floor five, Minister's offices," the woman's voice on the voice box said.

We got out of the elevator- Lestrad was holding onto the railing, like he just came out of the Tower of terror, trying to keep his balance, while Sherlock casually stepped out- and followed Harry to the Minister's office. He opened the door and let us in. I sat down on the leather couch in front of the minister's desk as he glared at me.

"Hello Elizabeth, so nice to see you again, since you left the last elder meeting in a fit of rage," he sneered.

"I'm so sorry, but this is important! Mister Minister, this is an important matter to discuss!" I grasped my chair, everyone else felt the tension rising as the room, and I was about to break the string.

"No! You don't understand what important issue we were discussing last month."

"Again, I'm sorry! You were about to drag me into something I didn't want to be in. Mister Minister, I have five children and my own issues to settle out. While most of the magical races are still in tact, there are only eleven left in mine," I stood up. Harry grabbed my hand and squeezed it to support me. "Now, if you let me get to my point, London isn't that safe anymore. Not for me and not for anyone else for that matter."

The minister seemed to calm down now, "What is it, Elizabeth?"

I sat back down and spoke in a normal tone,"There are Hunters in London, they broke their treaty and now they are in London. They shot me and wounded my husband. He is in the muggle hospital right now. I need the ministry's help. We have a treaty with one another. Please mister minister, London is in danger as long as I am here, but you need me here for a reason. I want to help, but I don't want to put others in danger."

"You do have to stay, the reason why you came here was to protect the muggles. The ministry has many wizard matters to deal with, but we can keep the hunters in order. We will have aurors set around the London perimeter."

"Oh, thank you. But you want me to protect muggles?" I asked.

"Yes. And magical kind too," the minister nodded. "You are like an army in one person, Elizabeth. You'll just have to help the muggles in small matters. Police and detective work. In fact, I want you to help Lestrad here and Mister Holmes."

I lowered my eyebrows at him, I didn't even introduce my guests' names yet.

"Wait?! You want her to work with me?! When we met yesterday, she tried to shoot me," Lestrad stood up.

"Not intentionally... you scared me," I muttered and shrunk down into my seat.

"Yes, Lestrad. Elizabeth, do you have a place to stay?"

"Erm... no, no I don't."

"Mr. Minister," Sherlock stood up, "I know we just met, and intentionally, this is a matter between you and the girl. But I do have a space in my flat that is open for her and her husband. She can work with me in my detective work. She has a great talent. I hate to say it, but she is better than me."

I smiled at him, in an awkward way. This man did not seem like to kind of man to give compliments easily.

"Elizabeth, do you agree to live and work with Mr. Holmes and aid him in solving muggle crimes?"

"Ok, sure. I have nothing else to do," I shrugged. "Thank you so much Mr. Minister, but if you could excuse me, I need to attend to my husband, who is currently in a coma."

"Oh, yes. You are excused. But, I want you to report back to me in a week."

"Right, right! Ok, come on guys," I hugged Harry as he got up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later Harry."

We left the ministry in a hurry and I rushed back to attend to Arthur in the hospital. Sherlock stayed with me and Lestrad left.

"So, do you have the money for the flat?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," I dug into my pack and pulled out a pouch of British coins. "Will this suffice?"

"Yes, for about half a year," he looked at me in shock. "Do you carry around this much money with you all of the time?"

"Yes," I sat on Arthur's bed and rubbed his hand.

"You really love him, do you?"

"Yes."

"So, I was right, he is a dedicated husband. But, how old are you?"

"42."

"Yea, that's not going to work.... you're what?!"

"Yea, I age differently than other humans, in fact I'm not human at all. You'll find out what I am later."

"Ok... Let's go with 24," his voice squeaked a little.

"That's good with me."

I felt as if this partnership was going to lead into a very good friendship.


End file.
